Our new lives
by Kamami
Summary: Naruto never had easy life. Tsuna's Guardians turned their backs on him when he killed. Natsuki's parents never treated her like a parent should treat a child. What will happen when these three meet? I'm begginer at writting so...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hello people! This is my first story and english is not my first language... so there may be mistakes - for that i apologize *bows***

**Enjoy it and review please!**

* * *

**Rated: T-T+**

**Warnings: shonen ai, OOC... blood...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor KHR!**

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** October**_

_**Fire country**_

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" yelled the angered villagers while they chased after little boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes.

Why? Why were they after his life again? What did he do to them?

He only wanted some food. Why were they still doing this?

"WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO?!" they questioned themselves when they could not see the little boy anymore. After long time, they returned home. They will have another opportunity to kill the demon brat.

When the villagers disappeared, there was some rustling of leaves and then the small boy went out from his hiding. Naruto had tears streaking down his cheeks.

He never wanted this... he didn't do anything for them to hate him... and yet...

Apparently, today he won't have anything to eat again, he thought and then, with his head bowed, went the safe way to his home...

_**14**__**th**__** October**_

_**Italy **_

Tsuna stared in shock at his Guardians. They weren't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be healing in their beds. Why? Why? Why? Why are they _here_?

But Tsuna wasn't the only one staring in shock. His Guardians were doing the same.

This _isn't_ their Tsuna, they thought. This must be some _monster_. Their Tsuna is way too kind and forgiving to kill anyone. Their Tsuna _wasn't_ here.

Around Tsuna were dead bodies and the brunet had so much blood on him – on his gloves, suit, hair and face. But, it didn't seem like it bothered him. The only thing that mattered right now was that his Guardians were _here_. They saw him like this. And now... they will surely hate him...

Tsuna then looked at them with emotionless expression on his face and dull looking eyes. He was well aware of the disgusted and feared expressions they send it his direction when he looked at them, even more so when he took one step to them.

"Are you guys okay? Shouldn't you be still resting? You were hurt pretty badly, you know? We should go back, so you can rest again." he said and then went to the exit.

_**18**__**th**__** October**_

_**Japan **_

"You-you _monster_!" shrieked woman while staring with wide eyes full of fear at her child as said kid killed her father. The little girl turned to her mother with shocked expression on her face, her amber eyes not hiding the hurt from those words said by the woman.

"Wha-what are you talking about, kaa-san? I'm not a monster! I only saved us from another beating that would come after he looked at me!" she tried explaining, but failed as her mother looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T ALIVE! EVERHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT!" yelled the woman in pure anger. She then looked around the kitchen. She spotted big kitchen knife, she went to it, took it and then looked at the amber-eyed girl that was now shaking in fear. "HAHAHA! NOW _I_ WILL GET RID OF YOU! STAY STILL YOU LITTLE SLUT SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!" she yelled again, but now with insane tone to it.

The little girl did the only thing she could think of to save herself. She run to the woman and stabbed her in her heart. She left the knife there and quickly retreated from her mother so that the woman couldn't stab her back.

The woman fell on the floor and glared hatefully at her only child.

"I HATE YOU! *cough* ...I... *cough, wheeze* ...never... *cough* ...wanted... *wheeze* ...you..." these were her last words.

The little girl was trembling. "But..." she whispered to herself, "I thought you loved me like I did you..." she felt tears falling from her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting part 1

**So~ there is another chapter! Yay!**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Thank you for writting reviews! And yes, silent-insaneminako, you can share it! :D**

* * *

**Warnings: shonen ai, OOC... blood...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor KHR!**

* * *

_**9**__**th**__** February**_

_**Japan**_

Tsuna couldn't bear it anymore. His Guardians avoided him for almost four months. And when they saw him, they send him those fearful and disgusted look. It was just too much for the brunet. So, one day he said to himself.

"I can't stay here..." he whispered to the dark room, "they will be happy again if I won't be here... they hate me after all..." with that said, he took a bag and started packing – his mittens, DW pills, Vongola Gear, clothes, sleep bag, some books, money and some food he made for himself.

With everything done, he wrote one and only letter for his _Famiglia_.

_Dear Famiglia,_

_I am sorry to say that after all we went through, I have to leave. I know that you will be happy again when I am gone. I wanted you to know that I am doing this for you._

_Hayato, sorry, that I could not be the boss you thought I was._

_Takeshi, sorry, you had to quit baseball because of me._

_Ryohei, sorry, I dragged you and Kyoko in this mess._

_Lambo, sorry, that I am not the onii-chan you wanted._

_Chrome, sorry, I promised to get you new organs, but now I am unable to._

_Kyoya, sorry, I regret not being able to grow in the carnivore you would respect._

_Mukuro, sorry, I should have stopped the Vindice back then, from taking you to prison._

_Reborn, I regret not saying my feelings for you, but I will write it now. I love you Reborn, for very long time._

_...I always regretted many things, but now is the time to let go even if it will break my heart to million pieces._

_Arriverdeci, mia Famiglia._

_Sawada, Tsunayoshi._

While writing this, Tsuna was shaking and crying. His tears fell on the paper, smudging the letters. He put the letter to envelope and wrote on it _For my Famiglia_, while his tears were still falling on it. He then wrote another letter for his mother, I-Pin and Fuuta. This one, he put next to the other one that was on his desk.

Tsuna took his bag, put on his shoes and then went outside. When he was about ten metres from the house, he looked at it and whispered to the chilly night, "Sorry..." and he again felt his tears falling down his cheeks. Then, he started running away.

He really hoped that he could never see them again, but what he didn't know was that one person will find him with his Dying Will. Even if that someone had to cross dimensions.

_**Somewhere else, Japan**_

Natsuki, a girl with amber eyes, stared at the broken wall before her. She sighed and then sat down on one of the many sofas in the room. She didn't have to be here, she could be at the orphanage, but... they would find out that she was the murder of _those people_.

So here she was. At abandoned and run-down hotel. It was near the woods and far from the town called Namimori. The place where she used to live.

There was silence, but then Natsuki noticed lights from outside. The lights were blue and red in colour. That meant only one thing. The police. _Shit._

Natsuki cursed under her breath and ran to the exit. Or at least tried to.

Just when she was running down the stairs, her yellow-orange eyes caught glimpse of light not so far away.

"Damn." she muttered and then, once again, ran, but this time up the stairs. The fact that she didn't weigh much was helping her – making her footsteps hard to be heard.

When she was at one of the many room with balcony, she then climbed down. From balcony to balcony, all the way down.

When she was at the last one, she jumped over the fence, her turquoise hair swaying in the wind.

Natsuki landed on the ground with a soft thud. She sighed slightly, glad that she didn't make that much noise. The turquoise haired girl then started running away. But as fate isn't predicable, she bumped into someone.

Natsuki grunted silently when she fell down. She raised her head and attempted to glare at the person, but instead, she could only look at that someone.

It was a boy. He had brown gravity-defying hair that looked somehow soft to touch; pink plump lips and small nose button.

She had to admit that he looked really cute, but then she noticed something.

The boy was crying. His orange eyes were glazed and tears were falling down his cheeks from the corner of his eyes.

From how he looked, Natsuki guessed that he had been crying for a while. But she remembered why she was running. She grabbed the boy's hand and ran away with him. He shrieked in surprise and tried to make the girl let go.

Unfortunately, that didn't go well. Natsuki called to him."I will explain everything to you later! Now just run with me! We have to get out of here!"

The boy then ran with her, guessing that she was running from someone dangerous.

He hoped that she will explain everything to him like she said.


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting part 2

**Yay! I have finnished! It took me long sorry! (That goddamn school, taking my free time)**

**Anyway! Enjoy and please review!**

**Oh and I won't write the warnings, only when something new shows up.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own KHR and Naruto**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how long he had been running with this girl. Half an hour perhaps? Well, it didn't matter to him anyway. But he was curious about the girl that was still holding his wrist rather tightly.

She didn't look like a normal girl should. That look in her amber eyes – he didn't like it. It was like she was betrayed many times and there was something even darker in them. Before he could figure out what it was, the girl's soft voice snapped him from his musings.

"Okay, we're safe for now… at least I hope so."

And only when she said that, did he realize where they were. There were woods around them, so it was obvious that this place is forest.

"Um…" Tsuna tried speaking, only to be interrupted by her.

"Oh, yes, you want to know why we were running." she said.

Tsuna only nodded his head. Even though it was clearly statement, he just did so.

The girl took deep calming breath. It was a long time since she spoke with anyone. "I will tell you, but first – my name is Natsuki. I won't tell you my surname as my parents were both scums that were not mentally stable and I honestly hated them. As for why we are here right now…" she slightly trailed off, but then resumed, "Well… I was at that abandoned hotel and police appeared. You know that they are trying to find the murderer of the couple that died almost four months ago, so they are looking for him all over the place. It's said that they had daughter that the murderer kidnapped and they are trying to find her. And, well, if I had stayed at the hotel, they would find me and I would have problems. I don't want problems, it's way too troublesome to be dealing with them." Natsuki said as she huffed to herself.

Tsuna couldn't say anything to that. Well, he didn't know what to say it the first place, so he just nodded his head.

There was silence between them and Tsuna suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't introduce myself!" Tsuna exclaimed, while mentally face-palming. How could he forget? "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you!" he said with smile on his face.

The turquoise haired girl merely nodded her head and said "Nice to meet you too." and with that, there was silence again.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition suddenly picked on something and his head throbbed a little. But then, the pain became too much and he placed his hands on his head in attempt to lessen the pain. Unfortunately, it didn't help. He groaned little, however this was enough to bring Natsuki's attention to him.

She knelt before him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Hey! What's wrong?!" she asked hurriedly, but before the brunet could answer, something started to pull them. It was some king of alien feeling to them and they certainly didn't like it. The pulling became more forceful and before neither of them knew what was happening, they got sucked in something and then, they were falling.

_**Fire country**_

Naruto was once again running from the villagers that were trying to kill him, again. While he was running, he didn't even know where he was heading to. Well, who would when they would have villagers running after them to kill them?

When he was sure no one was running after him, he stopped, sighed and then looked around. The blond Jinchuuriki noticed that he was in some sort of open field and lake, with willow near said lake. The scenery was really breath taking. On the field were flowers of all colours, butterflies were flying around them, and then sitting on them and after a while, they were flying around the flowers again, showing butterflies' colourful wings. The sun's rays were shining in the lake, giving the little waves some sort of glow. The only willow near the lake looked like it was there for a very long time. How long, Naruto didn't know.

Suddenly he felt some sort of… power maybe? Naruto wasn't sure, but this power was pulling him towards the willow for some reason. He started walking there and the walk quickly turned into run. When he was near the willow, he noticed that on said tree's branch was something that looked like a scroll. The blond started climbing up and when he was there, he took the object that proved it was scroll.

'_What is it doing here?'_ wondered Naruto, _'Maybe someone forgot it here…'_ he looked around himself and then back at the scroll, _'Well, it won't hurt to look in it…'_

Naruto unrolled the scroll and there it was, in all its glory. It was some sort of seal, very complicated one at that. For what, Naruto wasn't sure, but he was eager to test it. He started doing hand seals, always adding a little bit of his chakra (which was a bit much) in it and when he was finished, he slammed his hands on the seal, once again adding chakra.

Al of sudden, there was smoke and of course, Naruto was scared that he did something wrong, he yelped and brought the scroll with him on the ground, not so gently. But that was expected, as he fell from the branch he was sitting on before.

He was laying on the ground for a while, the seal on his right side. There was silence and then the sound for 'POOF' was heard, this followed a coughing from Naruto's right side. The startled blond looked hurriedly to the direction from where the coughing was coming from and when the smoke disappeared, there sat a boy and a girl. Naruto noted that both of them had to be bishoujo and bishounen, even if they were… what, six? Maybe, but the two certainly looked the age, well; the girl may be a little bit younger.

The girl had turquoise hair that reached her knees; amber eyes with small tears at the corner of them, no doubt from the smoke. She had heart-shaped face with small nose button and pink lips that no child molester could resist.

The boy, on the other hand, had brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and struck in all directions. His orange eyes had too tears at the corner of them. He did have the same heart-shaped face like the girl, small nose button, but his light pink lips were a bit plumper than hers, so this boy could be easily mistaken for a girl.

If it weren't for the different colouring of the two, Naruto would have thought that they were twins.

"Hey, blondie!" called the girl. Said blond scowled but looked at her.

"What?" he asked slightly irritated, but at the same time glad that the girl didn't call him 'demon brat' and other names like that.

"Where are we?" she asked. Naruto blinked owlishly at her.

"You don't know?" the bishoujo and bishounen shook their heads. Naruto sighed. "This is the Fire country and you're in Konoha."

The two's minds were processing these things. Okay; first, there wasn't any Fire country and second, there wasn't any Konoha. They were really confused and didn't know what to say.

But then, a thought struck them and at the same time, the yelled into each other's faces. "We must be in other dimension! Or in parallel world!"

Naruto didn't understand thought and could only look at them, waiting for explanation that will surely make his life do a complete 180.


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting part 3

**For now, it's the longest chapter I wrote! Banzai!**

**Well, I won't bother you with the long speech and without further addo: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

_"Where are we?" she asked. Naruto blinked owlishly at her._

_"You don't know?" the bishoujo and bishounen shook their heads. Naruto sighed. "This is the Fire country and you're in Konoha."_

_The two's minds were processing these things. Okay; first, there wasn't any Fire country and second, there wasn't any Konoha. They were really confused and didn't know what to say._

_But then, a thought struck them and at the same time, the yelled into each other's faces. "We must be in other dimension! Or in parallel world!"_

_Naruto didn't understand thought and could only look at them, waiting for explanation that will surely make his life do a complete 180._

* * *

"Wait! What are you talking about? Other dimension? Parallel world?" asked the really confused blonde. He didn't know what they were talking about, but then a certain thought hit him. _'Maybe it's from that seal…'_ now, this somehow made sense to Naruto, but if this was true, then he feared what will happen next. I mean – two kids suddenly appear out of thin air, maybe some sort of monster will appear next. At this thought, Naruto paled slightly. But thankfully, the bishoujo and bishounen brought him back to Earth.

"Nee, are you even listening?" asked the slightly irritated turquoisette. She didn't like to be ignored.

"Huh?" was Naruto's dumb reply.

A vein popped at the girl's forehead. "I just explained this to you and you dare to ignore me! Can't you at least _pretend _that you're listening?!" she asked, even more irritated than before.

The brunet beside her only sighed and shook his head. "Calm down." he said, looking at the girl.

This only seemed to annoy her more. "'Calm down?' How am I supposed to calm down, when I'm giving explanation to someone, and that person ignores me?!"

The boy raised his hand slightly in surrender and glanced nervously at the blond. "I'm sure he can explain it, right?"

"Y-yeah." stuttered Naruto, a bit freaked out by the sudden change in the girl's personality.

"You better." she glared at him.

"W-well, I-I w-was-" she glared even more, and by now, Naruto was really panicking. He never felt like this in his short life. The girl was even more frightening than the villagers that tried to kill him every day. "When I was trying to hide I found this willow and on the branch was a scroll! In that was some sort of seal and I activated it and then you were here!" he blurted out way too fast, but the two knew what he said, they heard him clearly after all.

The aura the girl was previously releasing was no longer here and the two boys sighed in relief.

"So… you 'summoned us here, ne? I guess I could thank you. I really didn't want to be back there." the turquoisette said, looking at the blond with angelic smile. Her swings of personality will be frightening in the future that was certain.

"Um… you're welcome, I guess." said Naruto, scratching his head slightly. "Ano…"

"Hm?" the boy and girl said at the same time with tilting their heads. With these little gestures they looked like twins, but in reality, they weren't.

"I still don't know your names… I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

As if the lamp was turned on, the two did 'o' shape with their mouths. How could they forget?

"Well, I'm Natsuki. Don't even try to ask my surname, 'cause I won't say it." said the girl.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna if you want." smiled the brunet.

After this, they talked about how Tsuna's and Natsuki's world is different from Naruto's. The three of them were surprised how different, yet similar their worlds were.

Naruto explained to them about ninjas, their techniques and of course, how people lived their normal lives.

Tsuna and Natsuki on the other hand explained the blond about the society, technology and the likes. Tsuna even explained them (Natsuki and Naruto) how Dying Wills work – how to activate it and what characterises each flame had.

The time went by really quickly. They didn't even notice that it was night if Natsuki didn't mention that it was somehow more dark that earlier.

"Do you have a place to stay? … wait, that is dumb question to ask… do you want to stay with me?" asked Naruto and the duo nodded their heads at the same exact moment. The blond smiled at them. He finally found some friends! And for some reason he felt that his life would change very much with the two around.

_**The other day**_

"Hnn…" was the first sound Naruto did when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned sleepily while blinking his eyes to get used to the light. When he was at least half-awake, he looked to where his new friends were supposed to be. What he saw made him panic as if the world would come to an end.

No one was in the room but him.

This realization made Naruto fully awake. He quickly rose from his bed, his head slightly spinning from the sudden movement. He then began looking around frantically, trying to find the turquoisette and the brunet.

When he couldn't find them, he felt his panic mode rise to whole new levels. And then, he heard the door to his small flat open. He slowly turned his head, fearing that the ones who stepped in were the villagers, but to his relief, and I mean really big relief, the ones were his new friends.

This action of course, didn't go unnoticed by the two. Natsuki started acting like a mother hen, which was really unexpected. The cause: yesterday's behaviour.

"What happened, Naru? Are you sick? Did someone injure you? Tell me who was it!"

Tsuna and Naruto both sweat dropped; Natsuki will apparently always surprise them. But… Naru? That was a bit out of character…

"I-I'm okay!" yelled Naruto so he was heard by her. She turned to him, concern written all over her face and her eyes asking silent question: Are you sure? "Yes, I am." stated Naruto confidently, while staring into her eyes. Natsuki slowly nodded, not trusting him that much in this.

"Then, why were you panicking like that?" this time, it was Tsuna who asked the blonde.

"Well… I thought that you two left and when the door opened, I was afraid that it was the villagers that came in…" Naruto answered while playing with the hem of his shirt.

There was silence for a while before his friends started laughing. Naruto blushed at this, he didn't understand what was so funny, but at the same time he knew it was something he said, which was the reason for the blood to rush to his face, namely cheeks.

"H-hey!" he called weakly, still blushing, "What is so funny?" he tilted his head to the side in question.

Tsuna and Natsuki looked at him, and then at each other before laughing again.

"H-hey!" now, Naruto knew certainly that they were laughing at him. But this time, they stopped after a little while and both smiled at the blond.

"We only went to buy something normal for meal. Do you know that only eating expired ramen is not healthy? And why would we go away?" asked Tsuna, gentle smile gracing his lips.

"I-I thought that you would not want to be f-friends with a... d-demon brat." said Naruto while avoiding the two's gazes.

*Bam!*

Naruto yelped, clenching his head in pain, clearly not expecting to be hit on the head. The person who hit him huffed and looked away, wondering if the blond was really that dumb.

"Look," Natsuki started, "we don't have any reason for leaving you. If we did, would we even talk to you yesterday? And what the hell is with this 'demon brat' talk?"

Naruto only said quietly "Villagers" which earned him another smack on the head. He looked at the turquoisette, still shocked from the act.

"These so-called villagers are stupid and ignorant to everything." she said while glaring on the wall, not wanting to scare the blond kid.

Tsuna cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What, you're still here?" asked the girl in slightly playful manner. The brunet looked at her with a 'no-shit-Sherlock' gaze, at which Natsuki smirked. Tsuna only sighed and then said what he wanted to say.

"Naruto, we won't leave you. Right now, you're our only friend and we wouldn't leave because of the villagers stupidity." with that said, he started walking towards the kitchen, putting the groceries down on the cupboard.

Naruto was still looking after Tsuna, he still couldn't believe what he heard right now. From his thoughts brought him no other than Natsuki by ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about anything, kiddo. We won't go away." she said and then went to help Tsuna with making breakfast.

When the blond realized what she said, he blushed. "You're kid too!" he yelled after her, which was followed by happy laugh.

Naruto smiled. At least he won't be alone anymore. With that thought in his mind, he ran to the kitchen to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5: The new start

**Here's another chapter! I have nothing to do as I'm sick and at home, so I just wrote it, un! ^^ **

**Anyway~ I noticed that, always, the following chapter is somehow longer than the one before~**

**Yosh! I must work hard and make it even longer!**

**Enjoy and review please! Oh yeah - you can give me ideas at what schould happen etc.!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! nor Naruto**

* * *

A week passed and Naruto's apartment changed a lot. The cause: Natsuki and Tsuna.

The two didn't like that the blond's home was like a dump. So the first thing they did was clean the place. Of course, they wouldn't do it without Naruto. When the flat was clean from all the rubbish that was tossed around, they changed arrangement of all rooms.

Naruto's bed was now right bellow the window, the plant that stood there, was now on the small balcony. The TV that was in the corner was now hanging in the kitchen on a shelf. The drawers were moved to one wall. Then, there were two futons, on which Tsuna and Natsuki slept in the night. Of course, the two got rid of the poor-excuse-of-a-posters. Naruto was not pleased with this, but he had to admit that the room looked better now.

They couldn't do much with bathroom and toilet. Only moving few things, but that was it.

The kitchen was now angular. The table with the three chairs was near the corner, above it was TV and some plants near it. On the opposite side of the table was sofa, big enough for the three of them.

How Natsuki and Tsuna moved all the things while he was at academy, he didn't know. Speaking of academy...

Naruto looked at his friends. They were having dinner that Natsuki prepared. It was called spaghetti; some pasta with cherry tomatoes, tuna and other things that the blond didn't know about, but it was good and that's what matters the most. "Ne, why don't you guys come with me to academy?" he asked.

Tsuna and Natsuki looked up, surprise written all over their faces.

"You mean the academy for ninjas where you go?" inquired the turquoisette.

The blond only nodded his head.

There was silence and Naruto feared that they will refuse.

"Why not?" Tsuna smiled and looked at them, "I think it would be refreshing to do something new, don't you think, Natsuki?" he looked at the only girl in the room.

"Uh-huh, I agree... so, when does it start?"

Naruto grinned. Now, he won't be alone in the academy. "At 8:30am."

Natsuki nodded her head. "So, this makes three bentos form now on..." she muttered while slightly smiling.

_**The next day**_

"Wake up, sleepy head!" yelled Tsuna at Naruto, who was sleeping a while before.

"Hnn..." the blond groaned and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by smiling Tsuna, at which he immediately closed the ocean eyes. Tsuna huffed at this action and placed his hands on his hips.

He pouted, "Mou~ you won't be able to see us in academy, if you're going to sleep now and stay at home."

Oh yeah, today Natsuki and Tsuna will go with him to academy! With this realization, he got up and started preparing for the day at lightning speed.

Tsuna chucked amusedly, before going to the kitchen. He saw Natsuki preparing bentos, breakfast already done and on the table. While Naruto was in the bathroom, he couldn't help the comment that he wanted to say for a while now.

"Hey, Natsuki..."

"Hm?" she didn't look from what she was doing, but was still listening to the brunet.

"Don't you think that sometimes... no, not sometimes... we act as parents to Naruto?" at this, the turquoisette looked at Tsuna in disbelief with red colouring her cheeks.

"W-what are you talking about?! It's impossible, you know... in reality, we are… what? I'm thirteen and you're fifteen. It's weird you know..." she said quietly.

The fifteen-turned-six-year-old brunet stared at her. "You're right… it's weird… but we can't tell Naruto about this, now that we have chance to start over again." he said, remembering his Guardians – no, they were only _former_ Guardians now. Then, to his mind came Reborn and he suddenly felt something wet falling down his cheeks. "Are? Why am I crying…?" he wiped the tears, but they didn't stop, still cascading down.

Natsuki sighed when she saw this. The turquoisette knew that the brunet loved someone, but had to let go of this person before he could even confess. She went to Tsuna and hugged him, while whispering in his ear. "It's okay to cry."

Tsuna hugged her back and cried silently.

Their little moment was disturbed by Naruto, but luckily, he didn't see that Tsuna was crying.

After breakfast, the three of them went to academy, where Tsuna and Natsuki would start studying at.

_**Academy **_

Everyone in the class was excited. Who wouldn't, they had two new students after all.

Naruto was excited as it was, he will finally be with his friends! He cheered in his head happily, not saying anything.

"I hope it will be cutie." said Kiba dreamily. Most guys shared his option, but Naruto didn't like it. Natsuki was almost like his little sister, even if they only knew each other for a while.

The girls on the other hand, were not pleased with their options on the newcomers.

"I bet it will be some ugly bitch." said Sakura confidently.

"You mean she will be uglier than you, forehead?" teased her Ino.

Sakura looked at her angrily. "What did you say, Ino-pig?!"

And with that, their daily arguments about nothing began. The others groaned when they noticed the two. Couldn't the two be quiet for at least one fucking day?

The sliding doors to the room opened with a 'BAM' making everyone look at their teacher, Umino Iruka, as he went in with two kids behind him.

Almost everyone's breath hitched. They were really beautiful, even if they weren't adults or teenagers.

'_Bishoujo.'_ was what guys in the room thought after seeing one of the two.

'_Bishounen.'_ was what the girls thought. But of course, some were muttering that 'Sasuke-kun' was better.

The girl had turquoise hair in two high ponytails that almost reached he knees. Her eyes were mysterious shade of yellow and orange, reminding of setting sun. She had light pink lips and heart-shaped face. Her skin was almost as white as that one of an Uchiha. Her attire were only white dress that reached above her knees and something akin ballet shoes with ribbons, that went up half her shins. The turquoisette was real cutie in the boys' eyes and they were sure that they must get her as girlfriend.

The boy, on the other hand, had gravity-defying hair in brown colour. His eyes were a bit similar to the girl's, but his were completely orange. He had the same heart-shaped face like her and his lips were plumper than her, but the same shade of pink. His skin was a bit darker than hers, but still on the 'almost white side'. He was wearing white T-shirt with orange number 27 right where his heart was; over his neck was white-orange checker bandana; he had white pants with orange belt and, again, white-orange converse. He looked somewhat cool, even for his age.

What the students noticed was that the boy had two rings on his hand that were connected by chain. Sadly, they couldn't see the design of the rings.

Iruka cleared his throat to get the students' attention. "Class, as you can see, we have two new students so treat them nicely!" he then looked at the bishoujo and bishounen and told them to introduce themselves.

"Ciao- ehm, I mean Hi! I'm Sawada Natsuki, you can call me however you want, but not Tsu – that's him (she pointed at the brunet beside her) and I hope we can be friends!" she said with angelic smile, which caused the boys to blush and Naruto and the bishounen to frown. But the brunet masked his frown with charming smile.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I guess you think that we-" he pointed at himself and then at Natsuki, "-are twins, right? Well, for your information, you are right and I'm her older brother, so… If you try anything on her…" Tsuna said with evil chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's (not including Natsuki, Naruto and Iruka) spine.

After the introductions, they went to sit with Naruto. Of course, the pre-genins were mostly thinking: Why are the two beautiful beings with that loser?

Natsuki noticed this and looked at Naruto, smiling brightly. "Naruto!" she hugged him, "I missed you!" she then kissed him on the cheek and gave him his bento box, making the boys in the room sigh in misery. They couldn't have the angel anymore – not that they could in the first place with that twin of hers.

Speaking of twin…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Tsu, Naru." said boys turned to Natsuki. The three of them were currently walking towards academy, thinking how it was there as the two foreigners didn't know if the academy was the same as school or not. But then Natsuki remembered something and just had to ask. _

"_What?" they asked at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled slightly, the brunet scratching his cheek nervously while the blond scratched the back of his head._

_Natsuki chucked at this, but then resumed. "I was wondering… well, I don't want to use my former surname… so, what should I use?"_

_Naruto immediately replied. "Why not Sawada? You two almost look like twins – minus the colouring."_

_The turquoisette looked nervously at Tsuna. The brunet caught the look and smiled at her. "It's okay. I don't see any problem with that."_

"_Thank you, Tsu!" she grinned at him, before almost hugging the living daylights out of him._

_**Flashback end**_

… and that was how Tsuna and Natsuki turned twins.

Tsuna sighed slightly and then looked at the teacher, trying to remember everything he said. It was important to know your surroundings after all, that was one of the things Reborn taught him.

'_Reborn… No! It was __my__ decision to leave!'_ the brunet told himself, _'But… I still miss him…'_ he felt one tear roll down his cheek _'Reborn…'_

_**Japan**_

Reborn just read the letter that Tsuna left for them. He felt bitter for all the things the brunet had to endure, but this had gone too far! He will find Verde and tell him to find Tsuna and if the other Arcobaleno will refuse, he will force the scientist.

He will find his student at any cost! Even if he had to cross dimensions!

With that thought in mind, he went to find the baby with green pacifier.


	6. Chapter 6: First sign of true heritage

**Yay! It's more than 2000 words! New record! Ha~ I'm really happy now!**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask who will be with Naruto? I already have something on mind, but not everyone will like it, so I'm asking you, my dear readers. You can PM me or just write it in review!**

**Now, I will speak no more, Enjoy new chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! nor Naruto**

* * *

Natsuki, Tsuna and Naruto were currently at academy. Today wasn't that eventful like the first day, so this left the three bored, but thankfully Iruka-sensei said that today, they will practice throwing kunais and shurikens. Tsuna and Natsuki were excited, as they never tried this. Naruto on the other end was not pleased. He was 100% sure that Sasuke will show off like always; at this, the blond furrowed his eyebrows.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and there stood the pair of 'twins' both looking at his in question.

Tsuna sighed. "You were frowning and clenching your fists."

Only then did the blond notice, that yes, he was clenching his fists. "Oh… it's only that Teme will show off again…"

"Teme?" blinked Natsuki and Tsuna owlishly, while asking at the same time.

"That duck-but over there." said Naruto while pointing at said duck-but. It was a boy with black hair, in front longer and in the back spiky – the hairstyle really reminded of duck-but.

"I think that he's okay, but… he has this weird aura around him, as if it would change in near future… not that he is aware of it." stated Natsuki.

Tsuna looked at the boy, he too felt the aura. "I have to agree on that one. Not to mention that my intuition is trying to tell me that he won't have pleasant future."

"Okay, class! We will go out!" yelled Iruka-sensei. The students stood up and went out.

_**Japan **_

A fedora wearing baby stood in a deserted street. No one was here, not even that weed ball (AN: sorry I don't know the right term).

It had taken almost two weeks, but he finally found _him_.

"I know you're here. Come out, Verde." called the baby with fedora. Just as this was said, another baby appeared. This one had lab coat and glasses.

"What do you want, Reborn?" asked Verde.

Reborn showed Verde the letter from Tsuna. The baby with green pacifier read it and then let out amused chuckle. "You want me to find Vongola?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes, but still nodded his head. He must find his idiot student at any cost and then he will give him _training_.

Verde didn't need to hear anymore and disappeared. Reborn knew he could trust him on this one. For some reason, the scientist had taken liking to his student, but it was more of an interest.

_**Fire country**_

*Achoo!* Naruto and Natsuki looked at Tsuna, who just sneezed. He then felt chill run down his spine and for some reason, he knew who's at fault for this.

"What's the matter Tsuna~?" asked the turquoisette, worried that her friend had cold. Said boy looked at her with slightly tired expression on his face.

"Well, I have this feeling that someone was talking about me and the cold sensation down my spine… I think that person wants to hurt me."

Natsuki raised a delicate eyebrow, a bit interested about that someone. "And who would that be?"

"Reborn… maybe…" he whispered to her, so that Naruto won't hear him, not that the blond was listening to them. But Tsuna didn't want the blond to know about these things, so he didn't say anything about his former friends to Naruto. The kid wouldn't understand. He's still way too young after all.

The girl smirked playfully at her friend. "You mean that devil tutor from hell?"

Tsuna slightly chuckled, but still nodded his head. Reborn fit the definition.

"Hehe~ my intuition is telling me that he will come for you." she suddenly said, looking into the space at nothing in particular.

"Why would he come here? And what intuition are you talking about?" asked the brunet, surprised by her statement.

"Hmm~ let's call it woman intuition~ and I won't tell you the reason~."

"But you're girl, not woman." muttered Tsuna to himself, but Natsuki still heard him.

"That doesn't matter anyway, because one day I will be beautiful woman." they laughed together slightly.

Just then, Iruka-sensei called her.

"Sawada Natsuki!"

"Sì~ signore~." she said in sing-song tone and ran to the teacher. Everyone looked at her in confusion, not knowing what she said. Well, everyone beside Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna."

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at Naruto, who called him earlier, no doubt to ask him a question.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You mean what Natsuki said?" the blond nodded, he really wanted to know what it meant. What the aqua-green haired girl said sounded really beautifully and foreign. "You remember when we told you that from where we come from, people talk different languages? Well, this was Italian. She said 'yes, sir'… but I didn't know she can speak this language." the last part, Tsuna muttered to himself.

The both of them looked at Natsuki just in time to see her throw kunais at the training dummy. She threw five, just like others and she hit bull's eye with all five. There was stunned silence for a while, before (almost) everyone started clapping. Iruka himself was impressed, the girl was better than Sasuke.

The Uchiha was impressed that a girl could be this good at something. Why wouldn't he, when all girls he's been around were not taking this seriously. The turquoisette had good aim and speed. Not to mention that she was cute and kind. Her smiles always brightened his day and made him feel calm (even if she wasn't looking at him directly), but there was some mysterious feeling to it. He didn't know, but he will hopefully find out eventually…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" called Iruka-sensei, which brought Sasuke back to earth.

Tsuna sighed and went to throw the kunais and then shurikens. In which he hit the bull's eye with both weapons. Who wouldn't hit said bull's eye if you had devil home tutor that seemed to come from hell? Not to mention his Spartan ways of teaching.

The crowd clapped again and some girls even yelled something like: Kyaa! He's better than Sasuke!

This got them frown from Sasuke's fangirls. Of course, said fangirls started argument with the other group of girls and if it wasn't for Iruka, then there could be a war that would be, no doubt, bloody.

When was Naruto's turn and he was throwing shurikens, he accidentally cut himself. There wasn't much blood, so no one had to worry. But then Natsuki did something that made everyone freeze in place.

The turquoisette noticed that her friend cut himself and when the blood started oozing out of the wound, she ran to him, put the finger to her mouth and started sucking at the blood. This went on few minutes, before someone broke out of the shock.

And that someone was none other than Tsuna. "What are you doing, Natsuki!" she didn't seem to listen to him, but when he called once again, she stopped and looked at the brunet in question.

"Do you know what you were doing?" he asked slowly. The girl blinked owlishly and then looked around herself.

"Eh? No… I don't…"

Tsuna sighed and then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now, why don't we finish this lesson and I'll talk with Natsuki when we get home?" he suggested, or more like ordered.

Fortunately, the lesson ended without other problems.

_**Later **_

"Ah~ finally home~! Ne~, Natsuki~, what will be for dinner?" asked Naruto. Said girl looked at him and then at Tsuna, thinking what she should make.

"Hm~ what about… no, not that one… what about… no, not that one either…" she mumbled, and then looked at Tsuna. "Hey, what about lasagne?"

Tsuna looked at her with smile on his lips. "Why not, I think that it would be okay."

Natsuki nodded and then went to prepare the dinner. Naruto, who understood nothing, looked at Tsuna for some kind of explanation. "La-laza… what is that?"

The brunet chuckled slightly, it was cute how Naruto couldn't say it right, but still tried. "Lasagne; and it's from Italian cuisine, just like spaghetti. I ate it before and I have to admit that it was pretty good. Of course, you will have to taste it, and only after that you can say if you like it or not."

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't we do homework before Natsuki makes dinner?" asked Tsuna and Naruto nodded his head slowly. He didn't like doing homework at all, but if after this will be Natsuki's delicious food then it's acceptable. "That reminds me… Naruto, go make your homework, I need to talk with Natsuki first." said the brunet and then went to the person he needed to speak with.

When Tsuna was in kitchen, he saw the girl already preparing dinner for them.

"Hey…" he called out to her.

She looked at him and was silent, her eyes asking the question on what he wanted.

"I have two things I want to ask. Frist, how do you know Italian? And it was even without accent."

Natsuki sighed while looking straight in his eyes. "Remember when I told you that I didn't have the best parents? Well, when they found out that I had talent for music and learning languages, they immediately found tutors for me. The languages I can speak fluently are Italian, Russian, Finnish, Swedish, French, English, Spanish, German and of course, Japanese. I know even Chinese, but it's only beginner's level. For music, I can play recorder (AN: type of flute if you don't know), piano, violin, cello and guitar; both acoustic and electric."

To say that Tsuna was in shock would be understandment. After all, it wasn't every day that you meet a thirteen (turned-five and half a) year old girl that can speak ten languages fluently and play that many instruments. When he was somehow out of his shock, he asked another thing he wanted to know.

"The other thing I wanted to ask was… how did you feel when you saw the blood and how did it taste to you?" the brunet just wanted to find out whenever his intuition was right or not.

The turquoisette rubbed her temples and tried to think about it. "It was… I don't really know how to describe it, but… it was like some kind of… pulling power? Oh, and I was suddenly thirsty… it just seemed to wake something within me, something that wanted out. As for the… taste… it will sound disgusting and weird, but… I liked it. It was like the finest wine on earth…" now, she was scratching the back of her neck nervously. It's weird talking to your friends like this. Especially about the part 'how tasted the blood?'

"Just like my intuition told me…" the brunet suddenly muttered to himself, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" asked Natsuki worriedly. She spent almost month with him to know that his intuition was never wrong.

"That what happened to you is either some sort of weird bloodline or… that you're vampire… through my intuition tells me that it's the latter." he said in very serious tone, not even blinking.

This statement shocked the amber eyed girl greatly. At first, she didn't know how react, what to say. When she found her voice, she could only say weakly "What?"

"You heard what I said. Now, let me ask you one more question. Was there someone in your family that looked like you and had anaemia?" Tsuna said, still in serious voice.

"M-my grandma…" stuttered Natsuki.

"Hmm~ I'll think about it a bit more, and then I'll tell what I discovered." informed her Tsuna and then went to her, embracing the girl. "It's okay, I won't think of you differently, not even Naruto." he whispered to her ear reassuringly.

Natsuki hugged him back, a bit sobbing and then asking in trembling voice. "R-really?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, tightening the embrace a bit. He couldn't imagine how it felt when you discover that you're not even human and the fact that you'll suck other people's blood to live. But this was the least he could do for his friend; reassure her, that they won't hate her and that they will be still friends. So, he whispered one last time to her ear.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: The first spark of Flame

**I'm sorry that it took so long! I just didn't know what to write at first so...**

**Anyway, another chapter will be something like late Halloween special! You should have seen me! I was like: "OMG! Tommorow is Halloween and I didn't write a chapter! Waah!" and my friend stared at me like I was mental...*****sigh***

**Ehm...I won't bother you anymore, so enjoy reading and review please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither anime!**

* * *

It's been a week since that incident with Natsuki. Thankfully, nothing like that happened again so far.

Naruto was still puzzled from what occurred, but when Natsuki came apologizing to him, he forgave her, saying that it was okay. The girl didn't expect her friend to forgive her that easily, so her eyes immediately welled up with tears and she proceeded to tackle him in a very tight hug.

Tsuna, who had been watching this the entire time, smiled. He was happy that Naruto forgave Natsuki. The brunet saw how the guilt of what she had done to the blond was eating her away rather quickly.

This happened a few days ago as Natsuki didn't have enough courage to tell Naruto earlier. It was kind of weird to see the normally cool-headed girl being so nervous. Tsuna was really glad when she finally went to Naruto, because nervous Natsuki was almost impossible.

Today was another normal boring day and the little trio was walking down the street of Konoha as they had nothing to do. Naruto was grinning, while Natsuki joked with Tsuna. Suddenly, the brunet remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There is almost nothing left in the fridge. I must go buy groceries... hey, will you two be okay if I go shopping now?" asked Tsuna worriedly.

Natsuki sighed. "Yes, we'll be okay, mum." she said with teasing smirk on her lips. She then grabbed Naruto's hand and started running away before the brunet could protest that he's not woman. Sometimes, his reactions were really funny – this Natsuki found out rather early. From that time, she teased him only to get him flustered, or to simply make him stutter something.

Tsuna could only sigh and stare at his friends' retreating backs before going to the store.

_**Japan**_

"What took you so long, Verde?" asked the irritated hitman. It was dame-Tsuna they were searching for, it shouldn't be that difficult. So, what took Verde so long to find his idiot student?

"Hmph! You're saying this like it was the easiest thing on Earth!" exclaimed the lighting Arcobaleno angrily.

"It is!"

"Not if he's in other dimension!"

Reborn's eyes widened comically. "Wha-?" This had to be a lie, it's not possible.

"Yes, you heard right. Vongola's in another dimension. And the reason it took so long was because I had to invent machine that can let us cross dimensions. Thankfully, Spanner and Shoichi helped me, so it was done earlier that I first planned." said Verde with calculating gaze while adjusting his glasses.

Being Reborn, the Arcobaleno immediately knew that there was problem. "But?" he asked.

The baby with green pacifier looked at him, his glasses shining. "We need a Sky and Earth flame user to come with us."

"You don't mean..." started Reborn, but two voices cut him off.

"Hello..."

"I'm here ~ Verde-chan~!"

_**Konoha**_

Natsuki and Naruto were going thought the streets with bored expressions on their faces. Without Tsuna, there wasn't that much fun.

When they went near a dark narrow alley, someone grabbed their hands and dragged them there.

"Hn!" Natsuki was slammed against the wall with loud thud and she grunted a bit. It hurt, a lot at that. So the turquoisette thought that the person, who did this must be strong, no doubt about it.

"Guh!"

The girl looked after the sound and saw Naruto, who, like her, was being pressed against the wall.

"Naruto!" she called out, then turned to the man holding the boy, silently noting that there were other people, "Let him go, you bloody bastard!"

And that was when the second man, the one holding her wrists above her head, slapped her and then yelled at her.

"Shut up you little slut! We'll take care of this demon first and then we can have fun!" the man licked his lips at the last sentence, while staring at her like she was some piece of meat. Natsuki shuddered in fear and disgust. She glared at the man.

"No way in bloody hell!"

The guy licked his lips once more. "Feisty. I like that." he looked at the other people that were in the alley. "Get on with it! Beat that demon brat and then we can have fun!"

There were cheers at this statement and then the villagers run to Naruto and started to beat him.

Natsuki was watching this with wide eyes. _'So this is what Naruto always talks about...'_ "Let him be you bloody bastards! He did nothing wrong!"

This, of course, earned her another slap. The girl, once again, glared at the man.

"Shut up you bitch!"

Natsuki spit the man on his face. "I said earlier! No way in bloody hell!" she stole glance at Naruto and what she saw made her blood boil.

The blond was lying on the ground, bruised and bloody. He was not moving, only his chest were raising quickly and his eyes were tightly shut, tears falling from the corner of them.

The turquoisette decided that she will get Naruto out of this mess. Even if she had to lose her life.

Suddenly, she felt some power within her awakening. It was warm and somehow mysterious sensation and... she felt like she always knew how to use this power. It was a bit weird, but she got grip of it, all the while imagining how the people will be beaten by her and what horrible things she will do to them. The moment she did this, the villagers screamed bloody murder and the grip on her wrists was gone.

And that was when she opened her eyes.

The people that were beating Naruto were now lying on the ground with their hands on their heads, as if to ease some kind of pain. This, of course, didn't help and so they continued screaming.

Natsuki, not being an idiot, figured that this was caused by the power and her imagination of hurting them. This meant that the power was to create illusions, no other explanation made sense to her.

Now knowing what she could do, she smirked and made the illusions for scums trashes even worse.

"Fufufu... now, who is in the control, huh?" she asked in superior tone. No one answered. It's not like she expected anyone to, when the villagers on the ground were begging for it to stop.

She chuckled to herself at their expressions and wanted to add more of the pain, but weak voice stopped her.

"N-Natsu...ki..." said girl turned to the one who called her name and found Naruto, who was looking at her tiredly.

She went to the blond, not stopping the illusions, and kneeled when she was next to him.

"Naruto..." she started in soothing tone, "It will be okay, I'll take you home and immediately treat your injuries. Just endure it for a while-"

At the end of her sentence, the bloodied boy cut her off. "S-stop...it..."

She looked surprised at his command, but then she frowned. "No, they hurt you countless times. I must punish them... now..." she muttered the last word to herself and then carefully lifted the boy, bridal style. The blond whimpered a bit in pain, so she apologized to him and told him that she will be more careful. To her surprise, Naruto wasn't that heavy. But, she guessed that it had to do something with what Tsuna told her about being a vampire.

Yes, Natsuki accepted that she was vampire. It was hard at first, but she knew that nothing would change even if she wished to. So, the only option was to accept the fact.

With Naruto in her arms, she went to their shared apartment, not carrying if the villagers send them glared and the like, because it didn't matter to her. Well, she could always do something to them that they wouldn't like.

"Fufufu, oh yes, I could." she muttered to herself as she went through the streets, while smiling way too creepily for a girl her age.

_**Later**_

When Tsuna returned home, he was really shocked.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned in hurry, while staring at Naruto's bandaged form lying on the bed.

Earlier, when he returned, he went to the kitchen and placed the groceries he bought that day to their rightful places. After that, he went to the bedroom, already knowing that his friends were there and the moment he entered, he looked at the bed. Naruto was lying there, looking completely vulnerable. Natsuki sat at the edge of the bed, already in her pajamas. And, in that moment, he blurted out his question without even thinking.

The turquoisette looked somehow guilty, but after a while of silence, she finally spoke. "We... after you went to the store... we were walking around the streets, and then someone grabbed us..." she took shaky breath, and then continued, "The ones holding us were men... I can tell that they were strong because my wrists still hurt..." she held up her hands for Tsuna to see the violet-blue prints of big hands. "Well, the one holding me, told the other villagers to beat Naruto... and I just got angry at them and I really wanted to save him, even if I were to die... and then... I was free from the man's grasp... the villagers who were beating Naruto were holding their heads and were screaming... no, begging for it to stop..." she sighed a bit, "I took this opportunity and went with Naruto home, where I treated his injuries, and as you can see, he's resting right now."

Tsuna could only sigh with relief, glad that Natsuki wasn't injured. He didn't want to bother her more and only said, "For now, rest. Then, you will tell me what happened with the villagers. I know that you did something, but I won't bother you right now." He turned to leave and when he saw that Natsuki was already under the blanket, he turned the light off and muttered, "Goodnight."

He sighed heavily once again. Tomorrow will be really long day.

But, what happened the following day was not what he expected.


	8. Chapter 8: Test of courage

**Sorry, my dear readers! I really tried to write this as fast as I could, but I couldn't find the time...**

**And (a second) sorry that I didn't write response to your reviews! I will do it right now!**

**Q: How hard is it to find Verde?**

**A: Honestlly, I don't know... but we all know that Verde had hidings all over the world, so... he could be anywhere...**

**Q: Enma and Byakuran? Or Enma and Dino?**

**A: Read to find out :3 but this information will be in another chapter...**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They give me motivation to write next chapter sooner! And please~ write some more of them~! I don't bite~ xD**

**P.S.: When my sister read this chapter, she laughed like a maniac. To be honest, I thought that she finally lost it...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna knew that today would be long day, but at least he expected it to be normal. Well, as much normal as it could get.

He already talked with Natsuki about what happened to the villagers and throughout this conversation; he found out that the girl happened to have Mist flames. For some reason, he wasn't that surprised. Maybe it was her behaviour that 'told' him that she had either this flame or the Cloud one.

The brunet later told her tips on how to control the flame, to which she thanked him for. She even tried few illusions before going to academy and Tsuna had to say that he was impressed. Natsuki was a natural at these things. She had to be, it wasn't normal to do almost first class illusions on your second try after all.

As for Naruto, when the two wanted to change his bandages, most of his wounds were healed, so they bandaged only the ones that were still there. Though this left Natsuki and Tsuna wondering just what the hell happened overnight that caused Naruto to heal so fast. They decided not to dwell on it; the time will show it. It always does.

Ehm… back to present…

The thing that Iruka-sensei told them was what ruined the 'supposed-to-be-normal' day.

"Okay, class! We'll have test of courage (AN: is it like this?)!"

There were some cheers, groans and of course, some kids shivered from fear as they are cowards.

Suddenly, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition acted up and the brunet could picture as to why. He looked at Naruto and Natsuki, both were grinning like maniacs. Oh no. This is not good. This is extremely bad…

"No, you won't." he said to his friends.

The two looked at him innocently and at the same time said: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cue on twitching Tsuna's eyebrow. "Oh yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about and don't you dare do a prank." The brunet said sternly, like a mother scolding her children.

Naruto huffed and crossed his hands over his chest. He mumbled something about Tsuna being like Iruka-sensei, but no one paid him attention.

Natsuki, on the other hand looked at the brunet like a puppy that had been kicked. "Yes… mum."

Tsuna could only sigh at this. He already got used to be called like that, but still…

From his thoughts brought him Iruka-sensei. "… with that said, we'll meet at 9 pm in front of the cemetery and I won't tolerate that someone is suddenly sick! Now go home and rest, you'll need it!" and with that, he went out of the classroom.

'_God, I knew that today will be a long day, but this takes it to a whole new level… and for some reason my Hyper Intuition keeps on nagging me… this time it's not Natsuki or Naruto… I have a bad feeling about this…'_ and with that, Mr Clam the Tenth felt really cold shivers run up and down his spine.

_**Later**_

"Do we really have to go there?" asked Naruto in a bored tone. The moment Tsuna said that he and Natsuki couldn't do a prank, he lost interest. So now, as the three friends went to the cemetery, he complained how it will be boring and what not.

Tsuna looked at the blond, his brows furrowed. "Yes we do. You heard Iruka-sensei right?" he asked and then looked at the strangely quiet Natsuki. For some reason, he didn't like it. "Natsuki, are you okay?"

The girl snapped out from her thoughts and looked at her friend confusedly. "Of course I am. What made you think that I'm not?"

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. What was the girl thinking about that made her space out more than normal? "Well, you weren't paying attention and were staring before you with this really scary look like you would murder someone very soon." he explained to her.

"Hm~ really?" she hummed, still a bit in her thoughts.

"Just tell us what's wrong." ordered Tsuna with Naruto nodding. The blond wanted to know what caused his friend to not be aware of her surroundings.

"Well," she started, "I have a bad feeling about something…"

"Something?" asked both Naruto and Tsuna at the same time, as the three stopped. By now, they were in front if the cemetery. About half class was already here. The other half was probably on their way there; they still had fifteen minutes before the test of courage begins after all.

Natsuki thought about how to say it to the two. "… I don't know how to say it, but… it feels like something is coming…" and that was the end of her explanation. She then looked around herself. For what reason, the blond and the brunet were not sure.

The three then waited for the rest of the class and their teacher to arrive.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered here.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that everyone's here, we can start! It will be after alphabet, so first is…"

When the first pre-genin went through the cemetery, he heard sounds of hooting. Of course, the kid being a coward comforted himself that it was only owl, but what happened next, was not what he expected.

It was some sort of creature with skeleton wings. The creature itself looked terrifying, even without the wings. It had six eyes, six arms and six legs. Six-six-six, 666, hell number. This was enough to make the pre-genin yell at the top of his lungs, pee in his pants and run away as fast as he could.

"Monster!" he screamed all the way back to sensei and even there, he didn't stop and ran past his classmates all the way to his home, where he crawled under his bed and stayed there all night while trying to convince himself that monsters did not exist.

Back to the front of the cemetery…

Everyone was staring at the kid that had just run past them at lightning speed.

What the hell?! Or better yet, what the fuck?!

Only first student and he was already running away? That was new for Iruka. But, oh well, he will continue with the test and then think about what happened.

Iruka cleared his throat and then spoke. "Now will go… Abe Ichiro!"

And with that, the genin-to-be went the same path as the student before him. And, of course, something waited for him, just like for the one before him.

This time, it wasn't that monster, but a giant snakes that looked scarier than the creature before them.

The result was clear. The boy yelled like a small girl, peed in his pants and started running home.

When the others looked after him, they had to wonder what caused the kid to run away that fast.

Iruka-sensei decided he will find out what caused this later and called another student.

The result was the same: yelling, peeing in their pants and running home.

Iruka could only shake his head at this. What the hell happened that caused all the kids to run away? He sighed and called another pre-genin. "Sawada Natsuki!"

There was silence for a while, but then the girl appeared in black dress with black ballet-like shoes that had ribbons around her shins.

"Fufufu… I shall go then, sensei." she said in weird tone of voice that was disturbing. When she was passing Tsuna, she smirked at him in a really playful and sadistic way, but with that, she was gone on her way through the cemetery.

Only then did Tsuna realize that Natsuki did something to the kids that had run away. He cursed his stupidity. Silently of course; there were still children after all.

The brunet looked quickly at his teacher with a bit scared and panicked expression on his face. "Sensei…" he started.

Iruka looked at him, wondering what had caused the normally calm student to panic. "What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked in worry.

Tsuna gulped. "I have a bad feeling about… what happened to our classmates…"

Iruka raised a single eyebrow in slight confusion. "And?"

"… I think that the one who caused this is Natsuki…"

"Wha-?!" Iruka was really shocked to hear this. But what shocked him more was the fact that he didn't feel any chakra that is needed to make an illusion.

"Well, the other day, Natsuki used this power too…" said Tsuna, "But to tell the truth, I didn't expect her to be _this_ good on her second day of discovering it…"

Iruka looked like he was in panic too. He hurriedly told the other students to stay here while he and Tsuna went to find Natsuki.

They found her sitting on the highest tombstone, looking bored. The moment she saw them, she gave them her playful smirk.

"So you finally figured it out?" she called to them from the place she was sitting. The girl then looked at Tsuna. "I thought that your Intuition would keep on nagging you~ guess I was wrong~!"

Tsuna looked at her angrily. "It keeps on nagging me! But for different reason!"

"Oya? And what would that reason be?" she asked, still smirking while silently noting that other students were already hidden in the bushes nearby.

"How should I kno-" he was cut off by the sound of 'poof' and light blue smoke appearing.

When the smoke cleared, there stood four people; three teens and one a kid around their age, all males.

Tsuna gulped nervously and looked fearfully at a certain one of the four. "H-hi-" he tried to say, only to be cut off by a…

*BANG!*

The brunet shivered, praying to all gods he knew to let him live after this was over.

"Dame-Tsuna~!"

Said person started shivering even more than before at the evil and sadistic tone. If he ever got out of this, he would become a priest; though he really doubted that he will ever get out of this alive.

"You've got a lot to explain!"

It was certain; he was going to die by the only person he really ever loved. His beloved one came to get him and then kill him…

He was sure of it…


	9. Chapter 9: They're here! part 1

**Another chapter's here~! Sorry if it isn't long, but my _kind_ math teacher gave our class 30+4 arithmetical problems, not to mention that I, along with two boys, have more just because we're better in math than the others! Oh yeah, we're writting test from geography tomorrow, so I'm really excited for that... _not_.**

**Anyway~ enjoy and review~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and KHR!**

* * *

Natsuki was staring at the scene before her with interest. From the stories Tsuna told her about his life, she guessed that the teen with fedora and gun was the 'hitman tutor sent from hell', but the others with him, she didn't know. Oh well, she will find out later. For now, she will watch them interact from her sitting position.

**XXX**

There, in the silence stood six people, two of them being Iruka and Tsuna. The other four were three teens and one young boy.

One of the teens was wearing a black fedora with yellow strip, black suit with matching tie and yellow dress shirt underneath. The expression he possessed was murderous one; like he was ready to kill someone.

Other one was wearing white lab coat, dark green dress shirt, white tie and black dress pants. He was looking at everyone around him with calculating expression, as if they were some kind of test subjects.

The last teen was wearing white dress pants and vest with matching tie and black dress shirt. Let's not forget that this one had weird purple tattoo under his left eye. This one was smiling like a fox, literally.

The boy in the group had black jacket over a white hoodie and black pants. He had bandaged cheek and nose and somewhat bored look on his face. Oh, yeah – it just had to be mentioned – the boy had this odd compass-like red eyes.

When Iruka first saw the strange group, he wondered just who they were, but that changed the moment when one of them used some kind of weapon to attack his student. And we all know how Iruka is...

The teacher felt anger when he saw the fearful- no, terrified expression Tsuna had while looking at the teen who attacked him.

"You've got a lot to explain!" said angrily the fedora-wearing teen while making his was slowly to the brunet. Now, that got Iruka's attention and the teacher moved in front of Tsuna so the teen couldn't see him.

"What are you doing to _my_ student?!" he questioned, barely managing to keep his voice steadily calm. He could feel his vein twitching when the teen stared at him with indifferent look. However, that look changed into deathly glare that almost made Iruka's legs a jelly, almost.

"_Your_ student?" he hissed and glared even more, "For your information, dame-Tsuna is _my_ student."

Iruka looked like he wanted to ask something, but that was interrupted by no one other than his little brunet student.

"I'm not your student anymore, Reborn!" he yelled at the teen which left everyone shocked, yes even the hitman. That had been the first time Tsuna had ever back talked him... and he didn't like it one a bit.

Reborn directed his glare at the brunet and asked in a very dangerous tone: "What do you mean by that."

The atmosphere was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife.

Among all this tension, on the tombstone, Natsuki had 3D glasses and was eating popcorn that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was so amusing that she couldn't look away from the scene even if she tried.

Suddenly, out of what seemed to be air, Naruto appeared and ran to Natsuki, shouting at her: "Hey, Natsuki, give me some popcorn too!"

For a little moment, it was eerily quiet. You felt like there should be some creepy music in the background. There wasn't and thank god for that, because, let's face it, if random music started playing, you pretty much know someone's going to die.

"It's like Mr. Cold-fedora vs. The Boy-who-drives-him-mad." whispered Natsuki. Naruto nodded several times in agreement at her before glancing back at the scene.

As the two ate silently the popcorn, the others seemed to snap out of their stupor and Iruka one again glared the brunet, his eyes asking the same question as before. "Don't make me repeat myself again, dame-Tsuna." he said, cocking his Leon-gun.

Tsuna stared at the teen and then, after what seemed like ages, he spoke. "It's just like I said, Reborn. I'm not your student anymore. I went away from _them_ because _they_ were the ones who turned _their_ backs at me. It's my choice to stay here. I'm _not_ going back to _them_ and I'm not Vongola Tenth anymore." he said with finality like a true boss would.

Unfortunately for him, the hitman didn't back down either. "Your mother will miss you and your father too. But that's not what I wanted to say; it's your destiny to take after the Family." he said seriously.

Tsuna snorted at this and said: "I'm not going back and that's final."

Now, everyone was staring at them in stunned silence. No one dared to speak as they feared what would be done to them. From what they now knew, Tsuna was to be some heir to old family if he was tenth in succession. Oh god... and if Natsuki was his twin... they rather not think about what the family would do to them if they tried to do anything to her.

From their morbid thoughts, of what could be done to them, brought them back the fedora-wearing teen.

He was moving slowly to Tsuna with deadly aura around him. "No, you're going back and _that's final_!"

When he was about to grab him, something akin to tail lashed out and caught his hand, preventing him from taking the brunet away. Reborn looked at the one who did this and came face to face with glowing gold eyes of little girl that had black slits instead of normal pupil.

"Don't come any closer to my brother or there won't remain after you not even greasy smudge." she growled at him ferociously like angered animal that was about to have its pray stolen.

Everyone shivered at the threat; yes, even the world's greatest hitman.

The first to regain movement was none other than Tsuna. He gently placed his hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Natsuki, let him go." he whispered softly in her ear.

The girl whipped her head to look at him, shock evident in the now gold eyes. "W-what?" she asked, astounded, but then she almost yelled at him. "What are you talking about?! You promised me and Naruto to never abandon us! Even after what _I_ did! You promised!" by now, angry tears were falling down her cheeks, "I won't ever forgive you if you go back!" and with that, she glared at the teen she was still holding with her illusion. "You're not taking him anywhere."

Reborn smirked at her. "And what can you do to me?"

Natsuki growled, but before she could speak, Tsuna was faster and spoke sooner. "Reborn, I would not provoke her right now. You would be surprised what she could do to you." he said, a bit of pride evident in his voice, and then, he said again: "Natsuki let him go."

The girl was still blushing from the praise, but slowly let go of the teen and with that movement, her eyes turned to their normal amber colour. She smiled at Tsuna, before collapsing to the ground.

"Natsuki!" yelled Naruto along with Tsuna, the former appearing out of nowhere and catching her. At this, Iruka, who was stunned for a long while, came running to them. He quickly checked if the girl was okay; he sighed in relief when she was. The chuunin looked at his two students; the other pre-genins were already out from the bushes and running towards them. "She's okay." he said simply at which Tsuna and Naruto both sighed in relief and then both of them smiled, glad that their friend was okay.

"Can someone tell me what just happened~?" came a whiny voice and when everyone looked at the one who said this, they saw a white haired teen with the weird tattoo under his left eye.

"Byakuran..." Tsuna said while staring at the teen that had his ever-present fox smile on his lips, "..." he sighed dejectedly, "...okay, I'll tell you four everything, but not there."

The brunet then carefully took Natsuki, bridal style, and along with the four and Naruto, he began walking in the direction of their shared apartment, leaving stunned teacher and students behind.


	10. Chapter 10: They're here! part 2

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I _extremely_ apologize for not updating sooner! I don't have much time with the school and currently I'm ill, just like in september and october... **

**Anyway, enjoy the story^, thanks for the reviews and continue to write them again, please! - it gives me motivation to write sooner ^^**

* * *

Tsuna really wondered how he got himself into this situation. This day was _supposed __to be_ normal. But as fate has it, the day normal certainly wasn't.

Right now, he was in his, Natsuki's and Naruto's shared bedroom, sitting on the bed while Natsuki lay there, sleeping. Of course, the brunet wasn't there alone; there were three teens and two boys, one of them being Naruto.

The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

They all had different expressions on their faces.

The teen with fedora looked murderous.

The white haired one was smiling like always.

The boy with red compass-like eyes looked bored, but he was far from it, just like Byakuran.

The last teen had his always-present calculating gaze directed at Tsuna.

Naruto was nervous like he had never been in his short life, his hand holding Tsuna's, and the brunet... well, he hoped that he will see the lights of the following day.

"So…" started Reborn, which caused the brunet to snap from his thoughts and look at the hitman, flinching a bit when he noticed the look the raven was giving him.

"Y-yes?" he asked weakly, unconsciously gripping Naruto's hand tightly. Naruto winced a bit at the strong grip, but still let Tsuna hold his hand; he knew very well how the brunet was afraid.

Reborn stared at the brunet with his death glare. "Explain everything." he ordered, still glaring.

Tsuna shivered, but spoke after a while of silence. "U-um…" what was he going to say? I ran away and then got sucked by some kind of technique, ending here. Right, who would believe that?

"I'm waiting, dame-Tsuna."

"… well, after I… left the letter there, I went to find a place to stay and then, I found Natsuki," he looked at the only girl in the room, "She was in some abandoned hotel not so far from Namimori, but that's not where I found her… rather she found me but…" he paused, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember everything, "Natsuki practically dragged me away from there, because police appeared there – they were searching for a murder of two parents and a kidnapper of their child…"

"And?" this time, it was Enma who spoke. Tsuna looked at him and saw his expressionless face, then he turned to look at Naruto, wondering if the blond will say anything.

Naruto noticed the look Tsuna was giving him and, albeit hesitantly, started speaking. "Ano…" everyone in the room stared at him. The blond gulped and continued, "It was me who brought them here…" he said, trembling at their intense gazes, squeezing Tsuna's hand for at least a little bit of comfort. The brunet squeezed back, as if trying to say that everything will be okay.

"How?" asked Verde. He was interested how a little kid like the blond could bring two people to different dimension, because it was not normal.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I just found this willow that had scroll with some kind of seal on it and I was curious so I used it."

After his explanation, there was silence for quite a while; everyone just stared at each other.

Well, that was before a certain person decided to interrupt it.

"That was the first part of what you have to explain."

Tsuna looked at the hitman, who spoke, with quizzical expression, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Reborn stared at the brunet without any emotion before lifting a certain letter that Tsuna wrote. At this, the teenager-turned-boy paled.

'_Shit!'_ he cursed in his mind, _'I hoped that he wouldn't ask about that!'_ and so, the brunet feigned innocence. "What is this, Reborn?"

The raven glared at him, making him flinch, and then spoke, "You know exactly what this is, Tsuna, so don't mess with me and just answer my question; what the hell is the meaning of this?"

For some reason, the line '_Reborn, I regret not saying my feelings for you, but I will write it now. I love you Reborn, for very long time._' seemed to be bolder that the others to the brunet. He blushed and kept quiet, silently noting what the others said.

"Hmm~ I would never think that Tsunayoshi-kun likes his tutor~" said Byakuran in his ever present sing-song tone.

Verde only smirked and lifted his glasses a bit, giving them the well-known eerie shine.

Enma blushed and stuttered silently, "T-T-Tsuna-kun… and Reborn…"

Naruto blushed too, but then he looked at the blushing brunet beside him, "Why didn't you tell me that you loved someone?" he was only curious, he wasn't even mad, because he knew that if he loved someone like Tsuna did, he couldn't speak about it normally like you speak about weather.

Tsuna looked at Naruto with guilty expression and muttered "Sorry." But before he could say anything else, he got interrupted by Reborn.

"Spill it already, dame-Tsuna." he growled, still sending the brunet his death-glare.

Tsuna gulped audibly and stuttered, "U-um… t-that…" he blushed even more and averted his gaze to look at Natsuki.

"Well?" prompted Reborn.

"I-it's just l-like the letter s-states…" Tsuna took deep breath and then looked at Reborn, "I… I l-love you, Reborn." With that being said, he blushed redder than tomato could ever be.

The two were in their own world and didn't even notice when the others went out of the room to leave them alone.

There was the silence again, but this one was not tense as the ones before.

They stood like that for a while, in Tsuna's case sitting, before Reborn moved to the boy and gave him light kiss on his soft pink lips.

The kiss didn't last long; it was just a light peck on lips, but held lots of emotions in it.

When he leaned back and looked at the brunet, Reborn saw his shocked expression; the boy clearly didn't expect this to happen.

"R-Reborn…" he stuttered, still blushing more than Enma's hair will ever be, with his eyes so wide that they could fall from their sockets.

Tsuna blushed even more as he thought about the kiss. He looked at the hitman shyly and then smiled.

"Thank you for returning my feelings, Reborn." as he said this, he smiled even brighter than before.

Reborn gave the boy small smile and when he was about to say something, the door to the room burst open, revealing a panicked Enma. He frowned, not liking the intrusion, and then looked at the redhead.

"What?" he asked. Enma turned his panicked expression to the hitman and hurriedly replied, more like shouted,

"There are some people trying to get in!"

Reborn's and Tsuna's eyes widened, before going to their normal size. Tsuna looked quickly at Natsuki, who was lying on the bed, then looked at Reborn.

"Reborn?" the hitman looked at him, "What will we do? Run away, or try to explain ourselves?" he asked, but before the raven even got the chance to reply, there was sound of doors being kicked open. The three in the room looked thought the crack of the door to know what exactly happened.

There was some old man in weird robes and a hat on his head. Along with him, there were other three people in armour, wearing masks that would somehow remind you of animal.

"Jiji!" yelled Naruto excitedly and threw himself at the old man with big grin on his face.

The man returned the hug, then looked at the blond and smiled a bit, "Hello Naruto." he greeted, "I would like to talk with you, but as there are some people that attacked academy student, I have to deal with that first." With that, he looked at the three new faces in the room and then averted his gaze from them to once again, look at Naruto. "Who are they, Naruto?" he asked.

The blond looked at the two teens, and then turned to the Hokage. "A-ano… they are…" he started slowly, not really knowing their names except the scary looking one that was still with Tsuna. Thankfully for him, the white haired one spoke.

"I'm Byakuran~" he said in sing-song voice, while smiling like a fox, amusement was present in his lavender eyes.

"Verde." said plainly the other teen with glasses and lab coat.

The old man nodded at them, then he looked around the room for other people and when he found none, he looked at Naruto. "Do you know where the other two are?" he asked in serious tone.

Naruto fidgeted nervously, and then looked at the Hokage, "No, I don't know." The blond knew he was lying through his teeth, but he had to protect his new friends.

Being Hokage, he knew immediately that Naruto lied to him, thought he didn't know exactly why. He looked at Naruto like a scolding grandfather would, "Naruto," he started, "I know you're lying to me."

Naruto flinched a bit. _'How does jiji know this?'_ he wondered silently.

"Now, tell me, Naruto," he continued, "Where are they?"

Before the blond could say a thing, Reborn decided to show himself along with Enma and Tsuna.

The masked people surrounded them immediately, their weapons in hands.

Reborn looked at them impassively, instead choosing to stare at the old man that seemed to be the boss here. "You called?" he asked, smirking like usual.

**With Natsuki**

Soft groan could be heard in the room where lay the once passed-out girl. She opened her now normally amber eyes, and then slowly sat up. The turquoise haired girl looked around her, only to find out that in the room was no one else. Natsuki sat there for a while, trying to remember what happened before, when suddenly, she heard voices from the other room. Two of them belonged to her friends, but the others weren't familiar at all.

She quickly stood up, fearing for her friends' safety, and quietly went to the door. She opened them only to see the hitman that wanted to take Tsuna away, said brunet, Naruto, the two other teens with the red haired boy, old man in weird robes and other people with masks in some kind of armour.

Let's not forget to mention that the people with the masks had their katanas pointed towards Reborn's neck.

She instantly fumed. Okay, Natsuki really didn't like the hitman, but to have some weird people in your home pointing their weapons at said person is not something she appreciated.

The amber eyed girl looked at all the people in the room, crossed her hands over her chest and glared at everyone. Somehow, the infamous ANBU felt chills run down their spines and not in a good way.

"What. The. Hell. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" she asked the tone of her voice colder than ice and even the Hokage and the world's greatest hitman had to surpass the shivers from running down their spines...


	11. Chapter 11: They're here! part 3

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner and that this chapter isn't longer, but I had a lot of exams 'on my neck' - as we say here.**

**One more thing, I was thinking about writting crossover with ami2kamami on Naruto and Harry Potter... I'll be publishing it on the site soon... hopefully**

**Now, thank you for your reviews! :D and pls write more of them :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**With Natsuki**_

_Soft groan could be heard in the room where lay the once passed-out girl. She opened her now normally amber eyes, and then slowly sat up. The turquoise haired girl looked around her, only to find out that in the room was no one else. Natsuki sat there for a while, trying to remember what happened before, when suddenly, she heard voices from the other room. Two of them belonged to her friends, but the others weren't familiar at all._

_She quickly stood up, fearing for her friends' safety, and quietly went to the door. She opened them only to see the hitman that wanted to take Tsuna away, said brunet, Naruto, the two other teens with the red haired boy, old man in weird robes and other people with masks in some kind of armour._

_Let's not forget to mention that the people with the masks had their katanas pointed towards Reborn's neck._

_She instantly fumed. Okay, Natsuki really didn't like the hitman, but to have some weird people in your home pointing their weapons at said person is not something she appreciated._

_The amber eyed girl looked at all the people in the room, crossed her hands over her chest and glared at everyone. Somehow, the infamous ANBU felt chills run down their spines and not in a good way._

_"What. The. Hell. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" she asked the tone of her voice colder than ice and even the Hokage and the world's greatest hitman had to surpass the shivers from running down their spines..._

* * *

This gained her attention of all people in the room and instantly, Naruto, Tsuna and, to the surprise of everyone, Enma ran behind Natsuki to hide from her glare (and at the same time to be in the 'safe-zone').

In the end the one who answered the girl was no one other than Reborn. "These people just showed up and pointed their katanas at me after I greeted them," he explained, staring at Natsuki right in her eyes.

The turquoisette nodded her head, knowing right away that the hitman was not lying. She then turned to the old man, her eyes shadowing calculating look. "And… who the fuck are you, old man."

The reaction was immediate; the Hokage choked a bit at her language – just what kind of parents teach their child to speak like that?

The ANBU were not pleased that a little girl would show such disrespect to the leader of the village, however they did not move as they were not given any signal whatsoever, even if they were mentally killing her with their weapons.

Byakuran was now grinning like maniac, thinking that being around the girl will certainly be fun.

Verde was scribing notes, while still staring at the girl with smirk on his lips.

Reborn shot her a sharp look, not doing anything else, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Tsuna face-palmed himself, thinking how the hell will they get out of this…

Enma was now trebling a bit, not expecting the turquoisette to be like that.

Naruto was the only one who didn't know how to feel. He liked the Hokage, but he also liked Natsuki. She was like his sister, while Sandaime-jiji was like his grandfather. And so, he stayed silent for the time being.

"This honourable man is the Hokage," said one of the masked people.

"Hn," was the somewhat-reply from her.

Sarutobi sighed, slowly crouched down to the girl's level and reached out his hand to pat her on head, but before he could even touch her, she evaded it by sidestepping.

He sighed once more and then asked, "What's your name?"

She stared at him blankly for a while before finally answering, "Natsuki. Now, tell me yours." She practically commanded him and some people sweat-dropped at this.

The Hokage rubbed his temple a bit, in both tiredness and irritation. This girl can drain energy from him better than Naruto.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen," he said and then added, "Can you tell me what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents and brother at home?" at the end of his question, he took glance at Tsuna before looking back at her.

Natsuki stared at him at first, but the normal stare changed into a cold glare and the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. "Parents? You must be fuckin' kiddin' me! As if _those _people could even be called that! Tch."

There was silence for quite a while and, after that, the turquoisette looked once again the Hokage in his eyes. "Get out. I don't care if I have to leave this place because I was rude towards you, but just get out of this house." she commanded, leaving no room for any argument.

The ANBU were beyond being pissed off by now. The girl just made enemy out of them and they would be extremely happy if she had to leave.

The Hokage was stunned, clearly not expecting this, but he regained his posture and then said, "Okay, for now, I will go, as it is already late, but I want to speak with all you people here and that means even you."

And with that, he was out of the front door, the ANBU following him silently.

The people in the room stared at the already closed door for little while, before being brought from their thoughts by none other than Natsuki.

"So..." everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "... pizza?"

And with that they face-faulted.

**XXX**

The first one to wake up the following day was, surprisingly, Tsuna. He silently made his way out of the small bedroom where, even more surprisingly, everyone fitted in.

The brunet then made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for them and when he started making omelettes, he faintly heard the sound of door opening. He looked in the direction of said door. There, in his shirtless glory, stood the hitman who stole his heart, his pants unbuttoned, revealing his black and grey boxers. Tsuna blushed furiously at the state Reborn was in, the hitman's response being one of his famous smirks.

"Seeing something you like, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna blushed even more and quickly turned to the omelette he was currently making, silently flipping it over.

Reborn slowly made his way to Tsuna, creeping behind the brunet and then sneaking his arms around the now six year old body, making the brunet jump a bit in surprise.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he asked nervously and quietly, so no one would wake up. Even if the kitchen and bedroom had bathroom and hallway between them, the walls were thin and if someone yelled, it could be heard through the entire flat.

"What does it look like?" questioned Reborn in response, tightening his grip on the brunet a bit.

Tsuna was silent for a while then, he turned his head to Reborn and smiled at him, "Like you're doing something unexpected," he answered the hitman's question while placing the first omelette on a plate and making another one.

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of opening door. Both immediately looked at the doorway, Reborn still hugging Tsuna from behind. Natsuki stood there with Naruto and Enma, all three looking like they saw a ghost.

The first one to react was, surprisingly, Enma.

The redhead blushed and pointed at Reborn, "P-pedo!" he yelled, not really caring if the (now) teenager was the world's greatest hitman or the Kami himself.

His little outburst followed other three blushes and one frown that belonged to 'the pedo', though Reborn said nothing about it. What could he anyway? Even in his real body he still would be called that, because Tsuna was in reality fourteen.

Natsuki was shocked to find out that Reborn and Tsuna were together. She personally did not like Reborn, but if Tsuna is happy with him, she doesn't care. That is if he doesn't hurt Tsuna, if he does...

The very person the turquoisette was thinking about felt shivers run down his spine for some reason.

Naruto and Natsuki shared a look. Then, they turned to stare at Reborn, who felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"What?"

The two continued to stare at him, before nodding at each other and at the same time said, "We would like to talk to you later today – the academy is 'bout to start." With that the two turned to leave and go redress themselves.

"Um..." Reborn looked at Tsuna who was looking at him with... was that pity what he was seeing? "Good luck with them," was all the brunet said before turning to making more omelettes for everyone.

'_... that was weird...'_ thought the world's greatest hitman.

**XXX**

The three kids were already in academy, waiting for their teacher. Naruto was talking with Tsuna while Natsuki was crooning an English song with closed eyes. She ignored everyone around her and so, she didn't notice when Tsuna joined her or that she started singing louder, getting attention of everyone in the class.

"_... give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell__  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

Just like that, the song ended and she finally opened her eyes, only to notice that everyone was staring at her silently. She started blushing furiously, like the brunet next to her, and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Thankfully, before anyone could say anything, the door opened and there stood Iruka-sensei with books in his hand. He looked at his class confusedly and in disbelieve – it was not normal for them to be so quiet. He cleared his throat to get their attention before speaking, "I never knew that the day when I came to class and you were silent would come…" he chuckled a bit at his own joke before continuing, "Today, we will go outside and practise taijutsu."

At this, some students whined – they didn't want to do it – but the others cheered as they didn't have to be in the classroom all day.

Natsuki, along with Tsuna, just sighed in relief that the attention was not on her anymore.


	12. AN

I'm really sorry that I didn't update, but I read this story and after not so long debate with myself, I decided to rewrite it, because

1) the plot goes too fast for my liking

2) it's not up to my standarts (I'm a perfectionist)

and 3) I think that some things are quite... stupid

That's all I wanted to say for now.

Thank you for reading this,

sincerely,

Kamami

PS I'll try to have it quickly done


End file.
